The Strength of Monsters
by To Forgive Is Divine
Summary: In a twist of fate, Shizuo Heiwajima was born into a world of magic. With his natural magic being destructive, he decides to put it to good use-in short, joining a guild. Unfortunately, he manages to join a guild just as destructive as he is. Or, maybe it's a stroke of luck. Who knows? I appreciate like necessary criticism.
1. The Snowy Island

V**I own nothing except a few characters. All others go to Durarara! and Fairy Tail.**

**Technically my first story, and I want criticism. So give me flames, all of the flames! I **_**want **_**to how I messed up. That way, I can improve, that much more. Oh, and don't worry about Shizuo being in the main story, the OC island is only too chapter 4, but I'll soon be getting rid of these completely.**

The blonde man in the heavy jacket approached the small village surrounded by the wooden wall.

_'Why is it so damn cold?' _He wondered, inhaling another puff of his death-stick. _'All for a few thousand jewels.'_

_Bang_

_Bang_

He grumpily knocked twice, almost opting to break it down. He listened to frantic scrabbling and a few shouts from the other side. After a long, cold, and irritating moment, the large wooden door slowly began to creak open, bits of ice breaking off. As it opened, he could spot several people running back and forth. Again, he shivered. Looking up into the sky, he searched for a glimpse of a sun that seemed to have forgotten this small village. While he did not see the sun, his eye caught a glance of a dark shape hurtling past.

The village was one of three on the small island. The people there, certainly not savages had instead decided to live here and embrace the non-magical aspects of life, trying to be simple in their ways of living. That included fishing and farming, which, as you can imagine haven't exactly _flourished _in the bitter, merciless cold.

Of course, it hadn't always been like this. In fact, until about a week ago, it had been a sunny, warm village. Albeit not tropical, unlike the rest of the island it rested upon. The harsh winter had fallen without warning, and the deaths had been rising since then. The trees were meant for warm weather, so they died quickly and weren't very good firewood being soaked. After a few days, most of the remaining village left for greener pastures-literally. Some had stayed though, trying to keep the village from falling apart.

Despite being recluses (and proud ones at that) someone had eventually set up a job request at his guild. He suspected the woman in front of him was the one who had sent the job.

"You're the guild member?" She had fiery red hair, and was wearing what looked to be several sets of clothes on, at least , she was shivering. He gave a nod of confirmation, and showed the inside of his palm, the place where his guild's mark lay.

"Yes. I'm Shizuo Heiwajima." She nodded and looked around at the white surroundings.

"Come, follow me. Our houses weren't meant for this cold, but at least there are fires." She led him through the thick snow into a large building, probably the town hall.

The door shut with a loud crack as he walked into the spacious room. In the center, in place of a table and chairs was a large fire. The table and chairs were strewn about the room, broken from presumably being used for firewood. The girl was already at the fire, poking at it with a chair leg.

"My name is Mya Kinmin." She informed without looking from the fire. "The only other two people in the village are my brother Redir and my best friend, Opal." There was a long pause before the door to the hall opened with a loud creak, breaking the silence. There was a sound of shuffling, a few irritated words, and the howl of wind before it shut once more. Covered in snow walked in two more heavily clothed people, this time wearing hoods. The taller one had a quiver of arrows slug across their back and was holding a long bow. As they neared the fire, they pulled the hoods back to reveal a girl and boy, most likely the ones Mya told him about. The boy, like his sister had red hair, although it seemed more orange than red. The girl had jet black hair, matching her eyes.

"Mya!" Redir dashed over to the fire and his sister, brushing off as much snow as possible. Opal on the other hand seemed much more collected. She took long, steady, and deliberate steps. "Who is he? The wizard?" She gave a nod, but he still seemed unconvinced. "And what are you supposed to do? You barely look older than I am!" He crossed his arms. "Come on Mya, we don't need him!" She gave him a quick glare.

"While I agree with Redir, we appreciate you coming." She absentmindedly twirled an arrow in one hand. She was obviously very skilled in it.

"You know that our village has banned the use of magic, correct? Well, my friends and I-"

"Mya! What are you doing?" Redir shouted indignantly at his sister. She glared back.

"I'm tired of hiding this! When we clear up this problem, I'm going to show the whole village!" She angrily spat. "But right now, I can help!" She held out her hands and formed a fist. "Fire make!" Shizuo raised an eyebrow when a red magic circle appeared in the air. "Flaming cutlass!" Pulling her fists apart, a long curved sword appeared. "My family comes from a long line of pyromancers." Twirling the sword, she pointed it at Shizuo. "Now. I am coming to help." Obviously they suspected (or knew) of a monster that was causing this. If so,

"Ok." Mya faltered, not having expected that. The sword dissipated in a puff.

"Mya!" Her brother whined. "If your going... than-"

"Oh no your not!"

"What?! But I-""Oh I don't think so! you're only fourteen!""You're only seventeen!"

Shizuo turned to Opal. "You coming?"

"Eh. Sure why not."

"There's something you should know about me." The youngest in their group announced, breaking the silence. "I'm a practicing magic smith!"

"Isn't magic outlawed here?"

"Well...yeah. But on weekends us three travel to the mainland and practice our magic. I managed to get in with an awesome magic-smith." He gave a large grin. "I've enchanted most of Opal's arrows!"

"Yeah, and only some of them have blown up in my face. I prefer to use my own magic, although the arrows can help." Opal commented, never looking from the barely visible path. Redir pushed past a tree and narrowly avoided the ensuing snow fall.

"So you can all use magic? Wouldn't you be happier on the mainland, maybe join a guild? Instead of hiding what you can do." Shizuo asked, incredulous. There was a n uneasy silence.

"Because we live here." Redir broke it. "I mean, our parents, our friends...we've thought about it, don't get me wrong, but..." He fiddled with a small, round object.

"Why do you care?" Mya asked from a few feet away, walking briskly.

"Just seems like wasted potential." Was his simple response.

The small group lapsed back into the cold silence, Mya leading the charge, Opal at the back, and Redir in the middle. They'd obviously done this plenty of times. Shizuo was off to the side, smoking his cigarette. Rather suddenly, Mya stopped in the center of a clearing.

"It's getting dark, and it's still quite a ways away. We should make camp. Shizuo," She turned to the tall man. "Can you get some wood? We'll clear out some snow." With a nod, he stalked off into the woods, in search of wood.

Without a word, a magic circle appeared underneath Mya, and a circle of fire exploded from her feet. It instantly melted the snow, revealing dead grass. She plopped down, waiting for the other mage. "So, do you guys think he can help? To be honest, I expected someone...bigger."

"Bigger? Dudes six and a-half feet tall!" Redir rolled his eyes.

"Not what I meant. He just doesn't seem that stron-" She turned to see Shizuo come into the clearing, five large trees plied up in each arm, making ten in total. {For all you who can't count} "Never-mind then." She muttered, seeing his complete ease in the task. He let the large pile drop into the dried (and slightly burnt) grass. "Ok, that's good and all but how-" Once again she was corrected as he wordlessly lifted a foot and thrusting it down, shattering a tree into dozens of smaller pieces. She gave a small grumble and began arranging the pieces into a pile.

"Myers, I don't like this."

"Shut up."

"He could be a serious threat, even to the power of ice. Not to mention the girl has"

"Shut up."

"abilities of fire. Truly, they can be a-"

"SHUT UP!" A shadowy shape clutched at his head. "Shut up. Just, leave me alone." He looked sharply around at the forest.

"I can't Myers."

"But I didn't mean to! I didn't mean...I didn't know!" He was alone, just as he feared. There was no response. Slowly, icy tears ran down his face.

"What's happening to me?"


	2. In Which Shizuo Is Born

**I own only a few characters. All others go to their respective owners.**

**I apologize for the length, i may revisit this later and increase it. For now, though, this is just the back-story chapter. **

The small group sat around the large bonfire, letting it attempt to warn them. Staring into the flames, Shizuo couldn't help but think back on how all this happened...

_**To follow Shizuo's thought process, we must take a different route. This being a third-person story means we cannot directly dive deep into the **__**thoughts of a character, however easier it would be. Instead, we must delve into his past ourselves.**_

* * *

A small baby with black hair opened it's eyes. Looking around, he studied his surroundings. Had he been older, he would have recognized this as his crib, the place he had been sleeping in for the last few weeks. He rolled over and a small dribble of drool escaped his mouth...

_**Okay, this is a bit to far. Lets fast forward to about, lets see... five years old?**_

* * *

A tall five year old lay in the medical ward of a healing guild. Mages with healing powers rushed around, the small boy entirely wrapped in bandages almost invisible to them.

An elderly woman walked up, her attention focused in on the immobile boy. "What's wrong with him?" She asked to a younger nurse.

"Ah yes, Shizuo Heiwajima. One of our most frequent patients. You're lucky your mother works here, otherwise you would never be able to pay for all these. Of course Adit would just heal you anyway." She looked to the elderly woman. "He has premature magic, one of the rarer ones. Strength magic, which at a young age causes bones to break and muscles to tear." She stated without so much as a grimace. "Of course, if he survives his childhood, he will have _very _powerful and developed magic. If he survives. He's in a critical condition now, several bones puncturing vital organs. Truth be told, it's a miracle he's alive now." She gave a small giggle and walked off, not in the least bothered she had made it clear she didn't suspect his survival. Shizuo's expression never changed from it's stoic stare. The elderly lady took one last look at the beaten boy and walked away. The small boy's eyes followed the figure until she had left the room.

His next visitor was much warmer. "Hey Shizuo." A tall woman with long, dirty-blonde hair slowly walked up to him. She had a subtle limp, a thing he hadn't noticed until now. "Baby, you've gotta stop this. I know you're trying to do what's best but," She her hand came to rest on her large belly. Shizuo knew his growing brother rested there. She sighed. "Shizuo." He dragged his brown eyes up to her emerald green. She had a small, sad, smile on her face. "If i'm not here in the future, I want you to take care of your brother Kasuka, Ok?" He didn't say anything. "Shizuo. I need you to promise me. I'm so, so sorry, but if i'm not here...I need to know." He gave a slow, unsure nod. "Thank-you. I love you so, so much, I, I-" Her eyes welled up and she turned away.

"M-mom?" He croaked out. She turned back to him, more calm. Holding up her hands, a soft green glow encompassed them, unlike the normal blue glow. Slowly leaning forward, she rest her palms against his head. He could feel his eyes growing heavy, drooping with magic induced sleepiness.

"Good-night Shizuo. Sleep tight."

**_The next day, he awoke to learn his mother had died during child-birth. He hadn't realized at the time, but she had used more than half of her remaining life-force to heal Shizuo. The other half was used up in birthing Kasuka._**

**_Let's fast forward again, shall we?_**

* * *

_"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"_ A magic-fueled car soared through the air, before slamming into the hard concrete with a large crash, narrowly avoiding crushing a group of eleven year-olds harassing Kasuka.

"O-oh CRAP!""It's his brother!"_"RUN!" _The group quickly ran, terrified at the wimps older brother. Almost six feet tall and two years their senior, he also had another advantage. Being able to throw cars over houses.

"Kasuka! Are you okay?" The tall thirteen year-old quickly jogged over to his younger eight year-old brother. Said brother turned to him with a stoic gaze.

"Fine. Thank-you, Shizuo." To be completely honest, the pre-teens didn't do anything to warrant a car hurtling through the air at them, but lets be serious. They were harassing an eight year-old.

The siblings walked together in silence. "Hey, Kasuka." He didn't respond. "I was thinking of joining a guild." The younger brother's gaze never wavered. "What do you think..."

"Fairy Tail." Shizuo perked up at the name. It sounded familiar.

"Fairy...Tail? Why there?"

"Trust me. I've thought it out." Sometimes Shizuo marveled at his younger brother's intelligence.

_**There is more to the story, like when Shizuo meets some of the guild members, his first job, yada-yada. We'll get into that, I promise. For now, we have another story to get back to.**_

* * *

Redir fiddled with a small sphere, designed to explode when thrown. Thinking about it, he could probably design something to only explode in the front, creating a spray of shrapnel he could hold...

Although this wasn't the best place to do that. He glanced around at his group. His angry sister, the stoic Opal, and the new guy. Shizuo. He was currently staring into the fire, his blue tinted glasses frosted over. Glancing back at his sister, he could identify that she was asleep. His eyes drifted up and his head back to stare into the snow and star filled black sky.

He wondered what was causing this snow. He had to admit he'd miss it, even if it did interfere with some of his inventions and made his sister more irritable. It was just so, beautiful. He held up a small pile of the glistening snow, wondering if he could instigate a snowball fight. Then again, he probably shouldn't. The new guy was scary, Opal wouldn't play, and Mya would punch him.

What a jolly group of friends. Boy, this was going to be a long night.


	3. In Which The End of An Short Arc

**Right, so, OK. I own nothing but a few characters.**

**I'll try and make this one longer.**

Mya was not having a good day.

"FIRE MAKE;" After being rudely awakened,

"FIREY CROSSHAIRS!" She was now fighting for her life.

"Strength magic x6!"

_BOOM! _

Luckily, she was pretty good. Puling back her fire rifle, she aimed down the blazing scope and shot several times at the beast.

Ah yes, the monster. It was a towering thing, completely made up of ice and snow. Now, one monster made of snow didn't seem so bad. But when it was 45 feet tall?

It got a little interesting.

An advantage of the humans was that the monster had no legs, only an upper body and fists, protruding from the ground. It's head was a strange, small thing. About 1/4th of the size of it's fists, it moved along the body, at one point on the arm, another on it's chest. Speaking of, on it's chest, right where the heart would be, was a clear blue gem, encompassing the entire left breast bone.

The huge beast, which Redir had already taken to calling "Goliath" sent down a colossal right fist, narrowly missing a leaping Shizuo. He landed on the soft snow and glared up at the towering monsters, already preparing for another strike. Unfortunately the fists seemed to be made of ice, and not, soft snow.

"Ready!" Opal held up her longbow and notched a wooden arrow. "Fire Shot!" A magic circle appeared at the tip of the arrow and moved down, changing it from an ethereal blue to a fiery red. "Fire!" Releasing the string, the arrow left a fiery trail as it sailed though the air and implanted itself into the Goliath's chest. She watched as it seemed not to notice the burning arrow. Shizuo was repeatedly attempting to punch one, but repeatedly getting stuck in the soft snows.

"This isn't working!" Shizuo growled. "We need a single, big attack!"

"Well- Arh!" Mya parried a fist with a huge dense shield of fire. It however caused the shield to shatter. "That isn't going to happen!"

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

"My bombs aren't doing anything either!" He scrambled out of the way of another fist. "At least it's slow!" He pulled out another bomb from his satchel. "You know, I kind of hoped for like, a wolf as our first monster. A pup-whoa!" He stumbled through the snow and almost dropped the bomb. "A puppy wolf." He finished.

Looked around the group, while keeping an eye on the Goliath. There had to be something... "Opal, can you make a bigger bow? Like, _giant _bigger?" She gave a quick nod and he directed his attention to Mya. "Mya! Make the biggest arrow you can!" She frowned, but did as instructed.

"FIRE MAKE; GIANT ARROW!" A huge fire arrow formed beside her, bigger than she. "I can't carry this!"

"I have fire-proof gloves!" Shizuo ran forward and lifted up the large construct with ease. "Damn that's hot."

"Bow Summon!" Beside Opal, a large magic circle appeared. From it came a huge bow, floating in the air. "Aim!" She pulled back her normal bow and the larger one mirrored the movement. Shizuo leaped up and placed the arrow into the required slot.

"FIRE!" Opal, Mya, and Redir shouted in unison, signaling the attack. The enormous arrow flew through the air and punctured the Goliath's chest, making a clean shot as it went straight through the beast. It slowed, mid-punch and stopped. Slowly, it crumbled, for without the gem, it seemed to die.

"Well." Redir clapped his hands together. "That just happened."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" A voice called out, breaking halfway through. From out of the woods dashed a blue man. When I say blue, I mean blue, but not like smurf blue. He looked as though he'd died several times over, each one by freezing to death in water. Wearing a long fur cloak, he looked like a medieval lord. He rushed to the discarded and splintered gem, lying amongst the snow. "HOW-how could you!" His tears immediately froze, plastered to his already frozen cheeks. Suddenly he stopped. "Yes, yes. You're right. No use crying." He turned to the shocked group. "Why? Why come here, ad interrupt our peaceful-"

"PEACEFUL?!" Mya screamed and dashed over to him and grabbed his collar. "Pea-how is this PEACEFUL? Our houses are crumbling. Our shores are frozen." Her hair began to lift around her and spark, her amber eyes turning red. "Our land is DEAD. Our crops are DEAD. Our animals are DEAD. MY MOTHER IS DEAD. My father wants to be. MORE THAN A THIRD OF OUR VILLAGE IS DEAD. EVERYTHING IS **DEAD!**" She screamed, and all the snow in a five foot radius around her evaporated. "Now, do you know what is else is going to be dead?" She raised up a flaming hand.

The blue man's eyes were wide with terror. "NOOOO!" A blast of furious snow and air threw Mya back, and saving the blue man's life. He stumbled back, still terrified.

"Rise! My friends, save me!" Around the group, blue magic circles appeared. From them rose a dozen snowy wolves, each with a blue gen in the center of their forhead.

"AAAWWW YEEEAAH! That's what I'm talking about! Puppies!" Redir shouted, throwing his fists into the air. Being the loudest, a wolf leaped for the small boy. Taking advantage of this, Redir ducked and spun, planting a bomb in the underside of it's belly as it flew past. It landing and slid several feet, noticing something was wrong. It's biggest clue was when it exploded, shattering the gem.

Another pounced for Shizuo who easily dispatched his with a well-aimed punch. He snorted. "Are these supposed to be a challenge?"

"I doubt it." Opal responded while shooting three arrows in rapid succession, each hitting their mark. With only seven wolves, the blue man realized his situation.

No! I am Hoarfrost! MEN!" From the snow rose four ice men. They each held a different weapon. One a lance, a mace, a sword, and a spear. "Icicle Madness!" From the snow, blue circles appeared, forming one giant ring. Icicles jutted from these, creating a cage.

Meanwhile, the lancer charged Shizuo. Bad idea. Shizuo brought his knee up and snapped the ice lance in half, the broken part dissipating into snow. Grabbing the knight's helm in his hand, he crushed it and the gem held inside.

"This is kinda boring actually." Redir, despite his words had a mighty grin plastered across his face. Blowing up two more wolves with pre-placed bombs proved a cinch, "Hey Mya! How're y-" he abruptly stopped when he looked over. She was covered head to toe in fire, The flames roaring a foot above her head. When she looked up, he eyes had actually been replaced by two rolling pools of flames. She looked to be the embodiment of hell.

"I TOLD YOU TO **DIE**!" A heat wave flew out of her core, instantly melting all enemies. The gems were just a simple crush of boot. The actually wave blew Hoarfrost back into his own spikes, jutting straight through his heart.

In his final moments, as his eyes slowly died, he said one last sentence that made no sense, until much, much later in the story.

"Curse you Olwen. You Know perfectly well that Hoarfrost will be back. And perhaps next time I can find a more suitable ve..." They dismissed it as the ravings of a madman, but Mya couldn't help but feel that he would.

**I failed in making it longer.**

**But _heeey, plot development!_**


	4. In Which An Old Friend Visits

**I own nothing. Except some OCs, all others go to their respective owners.**

The tall man stuck his hand into his trench coats pocket. The dark streets were empty aside form him and a young woman ahead of him walking down the street. Gradually speeding up, he broke into a run, his soon-to-be victim turning in surprise.

In a flash of light, his arm pulled forth a long, shining blade.

"ARR-"

* * *

Shizuo stepped off of the train onto the Magnolia Station. He hefted the small bag with his food and spare pair of clothes more over his shoulder. Lighting a cigarette and pushing up his glasses was the rest of his preparation before setting off.

It wasn't long before scared and exited whispers reached his ears. "EXTRA, EXTRA! MAGNOLIA'S "SILVER BLADE" HAS STRUCK AGAIN!" He glanced from the corner of his eye at a young boy, waving a newspaper above his head.. He didn't need to read it to know what had happened.

It was always the same. A victim, male or female, dead, covered in slash marks. Guilds everywhere had groups patrolling the streets, but never seemed to find any hint of the murderer-only the remains of his 'work.'

Shizuo sighed. Powerful lunatics were becoming more and more common, a good example Hoarfrost from the island. What was happening? It seemed that the murderer was becoming less frequent. In the two weeks he'd been doing multiple jobs, the murderer only struck once. That was...good? He supposed, relatively.

Walking out of the station, Shizuo gazed out at the sprawling he were higher, he would be able to see Fairy Tail in the distance. Off to the side,a large poster of a dark haired male with the name "Yuhei Hanejima."

**When Kasuka recommended that Shizuo join Fairy Tail, he agreed, albeit reluctantly. The process was, surprisingly simple. While Kasuka did not join, he did take up a magic. "Illusionary Magic." With his magic being non-offensive, he instead of becoming a fighter, became an actor and director. With this, he adopted the name "Yuhei Hanejima."**

"Oooh, hey Shizuo." Shizuo visably tensed up at the sound. "Yeesh, you don't have to get all angry."

"Why're you here? Magnolia isn't your city." He asked with forced calm.

"Nothing really." Shizuo could hear the smirk in his voice. "Take in the sights. Taste the food. Meet some people."

"..."

"...Screw with you. After all, can't have you getting rusty. You're bad enough as is, so that just won't do. Shizu-chan." Shizuo's cigarette broke into two in his fingers. He dropped his bag to the ground, careless.

"I told you never to call me that..." He slowly turned, fists clenched.

"Oh, and why's that, Shizu-chan?"

"IZAYA!"

'"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GODDAMN IT!"

"What's the matter Shizu-chan?" The raven haired teen easily avoided the bench that flew towards him. "You know, I'm getting the sense..."

"ARRRRRRGGGGHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY?!"

"...that you're angry." He shrugged, moving the shoulders of his fur parka (very inappropriate for this weather) up, before giving an easy grin. "Just a feeling I have."

He stepped to the side just enough for a large airborne station wagon to bypass him. "Why the HELL do you keep bothering me?!"

"Because, you're the only person to resist my magic without any visible signs of effort! It fascinates me! Besides, seeing you burst a few blood vessels doesn't hurt." He gave an innocent shrug.

**Izaya Orihara is a longstanding enemy of Shizuo - and an all around lovable asshole. He uses "Mind Magic," which allows him to influence stronger willed or the more intelligent, while outright controlling the stupid and weak-willed. He is used to people resisting his control, but there is only one mage who can completely ignore his influence. Mind Magic also allows him to read minds, to an extent, though he can only get vague feelings from Shizuo.**

As you can guess, it's normally rage.

A male teen with pink hair walked alongside his newest friend. She had blonde hair, and was fidgeting nervously, though excitedly.

"So, Natsu, what's Fairy Tail like?" Natsu turned to her, hands behind his head and gave a thought about it.

"It's awesome! Everyone's good friends, and really eccentric! Hey, I wonder if Shizuo's back-"

IZZ-AY-YAAAA! Roared across the street, accompanied by an alarming crash.

"Oh! He is back!" Natsu gave a large grin, oblivious to his terrified friend. "Come on Lucy, you'll like him!" He ran ahead, still paying no attention to her expression.

"W-wait! I get that he's your friend. but it sounds like he's in a fight! Shouldn't we-" Natsu was already gone. "Ohhh, what have I gotten into?"

"Hey! Shizuuuooo!" Natsu yelled out, trying to catch the blurring figures attention. It stopped atop a building to reveal that it was Shizuo, as he suspected (knew). The other figure stopped as well.

"Natsu? What" He dodged a gleaming object as it sailed past him."...are you doing here?" The knife embedded itself into a nearby wall, letting Natsu know it was a knife.

"I just got back from looking for Igneel!" He shouted back. "Oh, and I got a new recruit! I think Master will like her!"

"Her?" He asked, seeing Lucy run up. "Oh no." His half-lidded eyes rolled. There was no way Makarov wouldn't let her join.

"Ah, Natsu-kun!" Izaya waved, atop a building abit ahead of Shizuo, and Natsu groaned. "And..." he stared at Lucy for a moment before snapping his finger. "Lucy!"

"Oh great, it's him..." Natsu winced.

"What's wrong?" Lucy questioned, wondering how they knew each other. Maybe the guy with black hair was also in Fairy Tail? "More importantly, how does he know my name?!"

"Lucy. Luuuucy." Izaya frowned, as if testing out the name. "Lu-cy? Nah. anyway, you should leave the adults to their business." He dodged a fist, property of a raving lunatic. "We were having a serious discussion here." He held up a gleaming knife. "A very serious discussion." He repeated in a much more serious tone. With a flick of the wrist, it shot forward, only to be caught in his opponents teeth. In a burst of strength, it shattered into several small pieces, the hilt falling to the ground. He spit out the remaining pieces. "Aaw. That was my favorite knife.


	5. Beginning of Legends

**I own none of the things, none of the things I own.**

Shizuo leaned against the building, taking in a long puff of his cigarette, hoping to calm himself down. Goddamn Izaya, always being a pain in the ass. He'll make sure to kill him next time. His meager bag of possessions was long gone, so he had nothing but what was in his pockets, which, luckily, contained a packet of smokes. And on a lesser note some of the money he had gained from his various jobs.

He felt at the side of his face, where Izaya had almost taken out an eye, but only succeeded in causing a long shallow scratch. He sighed, and looked to his guild. Natsu and that other girl were probably already there. What was her name, Lusi? Lasiy? Hmm, maybe Luigi. No, that didn't sound right _at all._ He pushed himself off the wall and began walking toward the guild.

**Crash!**

"WE'RE BACK!" The main doors to Fairy Tail crashed open, revealing a pissed off Natsu and an excited Lasiy - I mean Lucy. There was a chorus of greetings, but only one really caught Natsu's attention.

A guilder with thick eyebrows and a huge set of buck teeth spoke up. "There you go making trouble again!" His friend beside him laughed at something, maybe his entrance? "You destroyed half of Harge-" He was cut off by Natsu's foot slamming into his face and sending him crashing into a table.

"You lied about that!" Natsu yelled, spittle flying from his mouth.

It quite quickly dissolved into chaos.

"FIGHT LIKE A MAN!"

"GRAY PUT ON SOME GODDAMN PANTS!"

"BRING IT ON! i'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! AT ONCE! ALL OF YOU. IF I DIDN'T GET THE POINT ACROSS THE FIRST TIME. ALL OF YOU. AT ONCE. YEAH."

Lucy awkwardly watched, a bit terrified. "Is it... Is it always like this?" She asked no one in particular, surprised when she got a response.

"Pretty much. Yeah," She turned in slight shock to see the mage who had been fighting the other back in the town. What was his name? "Shizuo. Lucy, right?" She only gave a slight nod in response. She _knew _she'd heard of this guy before, where was it...

"I try to stay out of it unless I'm needed, thou-" He was cut off as a mage slammed into him, thrown from a random adversary hiding inside the large brawl. The mage, seeing who he had hit, feared for his life (rightly so) and quickly scrambled up and away. Shizuo slowly rose, eyes hidden behind his glasses. But not for long. He slowly pulled them off, gently folded them, and placed them into his shirt. Then he let loose. "RAAAGH!" He charged into the fray, easily knocking people away and sending them flying.

"Hey! Shizuo!" Natsu leapt from somewhere in the chaos to confront the blond monster. "FIGHT MEEE!" He charged Shizuo, only for Fairy Tail's part-time bartender to grab him by the head and lift him up. "Ah!" Natsu grabbed at Shizuo's hand, trying to pry him off as Shizuo spun at a high velocity. Natsu's efforts were not rewarded when Shizuo let go of his own accord, sending the young dragon-slayer into and through the ceiling.

Lucy couldn't help but be scared of this man who so easily took care of Natsu. From what she had seen, Natsu was pretty strong. 'He's not even using magic... WAIT OH MY GOD IS THAT MIRAJANE!?' The beautiful white haired girl was knocked into and over by her flying brother, Elfman. "MIRIAJANE, NO!"

Natsu kicked open the doors to the guild, letting daylight flood in. He was panting and covered in sweat, having run at a full sprint from wherever he had landed. "O..ok...you.. you asked for it!" He shouted, sucking in a big gulp and regaining his breath. "Fire dragon..."

"So that's how we're playing it? Ok then, Ice make..."

"Strength Magic!"

"Take-over!"

"Sheesh, you guys are noisy." Cana held up a deck of cards.

"W-wait, they're gonna use magic?!" Lucy yelled under her breath.

"Ok, here we go! Iron..." Natsu was promptly cut off by an enormous fist slamming into him and squishing him against the floor.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, staring up at the shadowed figured. One thing was for sure, it was gonna be one heck of a wild ride.

**_Several days later..._**

"Hey, Lucy!" The blonde in question turned, spotting the young dragon-slayer near the job board. "Come over here! We saved Macao, but we still need to do a job." He focused back on the board, rubbing at his chin in thought. Next to his feet stood his cat, mirroring the movement. "Hey, whats this..." He picked off an older looking paper. It was worn, with many holes in it from being torn down from the wall just to be put back up.

"What do you have there, Natsu?" The short man in pajamas whom they called their guild master asked from atop the counter.

"Ah, master. It's just a job I found. It says something about a cursed island?" Makarov's eyes enlarged upon seeing the paper. Lightning fast, he snatched the job request from the much younger mage's hands.

"What is this?! Its a S-class job on the board... but why would it...?" He began mumbling to himself, walking away, before seemingly remembering Natsu. "Ah, yes. Just pick another job, if you will. You won't be seeing this again." The tall once-bartender strode up, having seen the whole thing from afar.

"So, that was an S-class? Shame, I was _this _close too picking it myself." He frowned, rubbing at his clean shaven chin. "Hey, what's this?" His eyes widened as he peered closer. "N-no way-!"

Natsu looked on curiously, trying to peer over the much taller man's shoulders. "What, what is it?!" Turning, Shizuo held out the job.

"WOOOOAAAH! 2,000,000 just for a book!" His eyes changed to stars, lighting up his face. "Oh?" His eyes caught something, and he began to read more into it.

"It's weird. I saw this job earlier, and it was only 200,000. Still a lot for a book, but I wonder what made it's price go up..." Shizuo mused. Normally the most expensive jobs were the most dangerous, but this was only stealing a book. He didn't usually seek out trouble, but this was definitely interesting, to say the least.

"Oi, Shizuo. Look at this." Natsu pointed at a picture of a lecherous looking old man. "Caution: Dirty old man who collects blonde maids..."

"Hey, isn't your new friend a blonde?" Natsu's head slowly turned, shadows highlighting the darker expression adorning his face.

"Yes..." He watched her chating to Mirajane. "She is indeed. OOOOIII! LUUUCY!" As she turned in surprise at the second time her name was called, Natsu suddenly turned to Shizuo. "Wait, so are you coming?"

"Yeah. If we split it three ways, over 600,000 jewels is a lot." He smirked. "Besides, someone had to keep you and the new girl alive." The smirk disappeared as quickly as it arrived, shocking others. Smiles from Shizuo could be rare.

"What is it Natsu?" Asked the blonde celestial wizard, walking over, irritated at being called over twice.

"We're forming a team, you gotta join!" He raised one arm into the air, keeping the other clutching the job hidden behind his back. Lucy pointed at herself in shock.

"M-me? Really? But..." her eyes suddenly widened, pointing at Shizuo and falling backward onto the floor. "THAT'S WHO YOU ARE! Shizuo Heiwajima, the Fairy Tail member dubbed "The Hidden Monster," on account of your name being "Peaceful man" despite your famous anger." She yelled all in one breath, making everyone in the guild turn and sweat drop at her actions.

_'It's taken her this long...?' _Was the general thought.

"Voted to be the most likely to become an S-class!" She paused. "...For the fifth year in a row." He stared at her with an eyebrow raised. "But why do you want me to be in your team? The Salamander and The Hidden Monster, you guys are famous!"

Shizuo turned to Natsu. "Do we have to bring her along? She's loud."

_**Half an hour later...**_

"I can't believe you guys..." Lucy managed to speak through her crocodile tears, causing Happy to giggle. "I was so hopeful, but it just turned out you needed a blonde." She faced the bottom of the cab. Staring at the floor for a minute, she suddenly shot up, an evil grin spreading across her face as she looked at the gurgling Natsu, his motion sickness acting up. "So, how are you doing,_ Master?_"

"I-its a match maid in hell..."

"Hey, I'm the master!"

"Shut up, cat." Shizuo ignored the others, staring out the window.

"O-oi, Shizuo..." Natsu groaned. "A-are w-we there? I'm go-gonna hurl..." He snorted.

"Good news. We are. Well, sorta. The cabbie has an emergency, so he's dropping us off here. IT's a short walk." The carriage rather suddenly stopped, throwing the unprepared dragon-slayer to the ground. However, that was not a problem anymore. He leaped up, punching the air with both fists in happiness.

"YES! Let's go!" He threw open the door, leaping out comically. He only realized he was suspended in midair over the edge of cliff. "Waitwaitwait NO!" He suddenly dropped, bouncing off the rocks to the bottom of the chasm. Shizuo, Lucy, and Happy peeked their heads over the edge, looking down at the pink haired mage.

"We should probably help him...?" Lucy questioned, a worried look appearing across her face. Shizuo shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine. He reached through the front seat, paying the driver before pushing open the door and stepping out. "I swear that driver is deaf. I had to repeat where we were headed five times, and he almost got it wrong. Anyway, come on, the town's near by."

"BASTAAAARDS!" Streaking up the cliff in a cloud of dust, dodging rocks as he ran up, eyes rolled back so it only showed the white of his eyes. He reached the top and shot into the air, blindly flying through the air. As he soared, the cab started up again, the driver headed off towards another town. As per Natsu's luck he managed to land directly into the cab, crashing through the roof. However, due to the cabbie's unfortunate lack of hearing, he missed the return of the dragon-slayer, already moving on. "...W-wait...not again!" He collapsed, his motion sickness overpowering him.

"No, Natsu!" Shouted his ever-faithful cat, crocodile tears spilling from his eyes. "WAAAIIIT!" He shouted, flying after the quickly fleeing cab. Lucy gained a large sweat drop at these antics, while Shizuo only shook his head, turning back to the path to the town.

"Come on." he motioned to Lucy. "They'll show up soon." She glanced back to they flying cat chasing after Natsu.

"O-ok. If you say so..." She jogged after him, quickly catching up to him. After several minutes of silence, something she was very not used to, she decided to make small talk. "Sooo," She paused when he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was far beyond unapproachable, at least compared to the social dragon-slayer. "When did you join Fairy Tail?" She asked, finally thinking of a conversation starter. Unfortunately for her, it hardly worked. At least at first.

"Year x778. A year after Natsu." Was his short answer, not feeling the need for anymore explanation.

"Ooookaay." She frowned, not ready to give up. "Who was that guy a while ago? What did you shout, Izania?" He growled, veins popping up on his forehead at the mere mention of the name. '_Whoa, better be careful what I say around this guy. He's got a lot of nerves ready to be hit.'_

"Izaya Orihara. He's a bastard dumb-ass with reason to be cocky. Don't mess with him." He spat out. "His magic is strong enough to turn a plaza of pacifists into a bloody war. Or turn hippies into politicians" He snorted, shaking his head. "Not to mention, although I hate to admit it, his skills with a knife. Although I hate _literally _everything about him, I can't help but respect his abilities." He stopped, looking at Lucy. "Don't tell that too anyone, understand?" She nodded thoughtfully. After a terrifying glare, the nod was much more "enthusiastic." They continued walking.

"Good. Don't need his already insane head to get any bigger." He gave her a small smile, before remembering something he'd heard a while ago. "Hey, you're a celestial wizard, right?" She nodded, and he asked how many keys she had. Holding her key ring out, she counted them off while naming them. "That's pretty good. It'll be cool seeing how they all work." They were coming up to the town, before turning at a familiar voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!" A literally flaming Natsu blazed up the trail, a terrified Happy baely hanging on. However, instead of stopping at the two watching, he ran past them, shouting something that Shizuo only just caught. "I'M HUNGRY, AND YOU GOTTA PAY ME BACK SHIZUO FOR LEAVING ME THERE!"

"Ha, sure Natsu. Coming, Lucy?" He asked, but she shook her head.

"That's ok, but I have something I need to get." Shizuo shrugged, figuring she had a good reason. Pulling out his wallet, he estimated ow much Natsu and Happy would eat.


	6. Infiltration Of A Creep's Mansion!

**I own not anything.**

**Anything not I own. **

**By the way, as things get harder and harder, I've realized I needed a way for Shizuo to get stronger and stronger, without him just increasing in percentage. I have figured it out, so expect Shizuo to get stronger "shortly." Probably after Galuna island, when Shizuo realizes he's gonna need bigger moves.**

"A-ah, Lucy..." Shizuo's eye twitched. Natsu and Happy stared at her costume in shock. "We were..." Natsu suddenly shushed him.

"Don't tell her we were just joking! She's already done it, so we might as well..." Happy nodded along with his best friend.

"i can hear you, you know..." Lucy growled, shadows hiding her eyes. Natsu gave an awkward laugh, and Happy snickered at the poor maid. Shizuo sweated, pointing in the direction of the job poster's mansion.

"Come on, lets get this over with."

* * *

"Kaby Melon, is it?" Shizuo asked the sad looking man, despite his sharp outfit. Kaby nodded, and asked a question in return.

"And I assume that you are the Fairy Tail members?" All three humans proved this by showing their mark. Lucy in her palm, Natsu on his shoulder, and Shizuo's on his forearm. He nodded, and waved them towards the mansion, his wife following him. "Please, please. Come in." As they entered, Shizuo's keen perception immediately noticed several glaring inconsistencies. Despite it being the couple's mansion, all the pictures showed people other than them. Particularly an older man along with an equally old woman. There were next to, no, their was _no _pictures of the two people in front of him. Another oddity was the empty dog house (It wasn't a typical doghouse, it looked like a miniature mansion itself) they passed, the imprint of the small dog still visible.

Suspicious, but he would listen to what the old man had to say before jumping to conclusions. After being sat in what looked to be a sitting room, Shizuo remained standing as all the others aside from Kaby's wife, Lerone, sat. There he explained the job. About not _retrieving _a book ,but destroying it, an odd request. After a few words of parting, the small group left Kaby to mumble to himself.

Strange man.

_On Everlue's mansion roof..._

Natsu was melting his way in through a window, using his super-heated hand to burn away the glass. Lucy was still fuming about being called ugly by the disgusting midget, and was evilly plotting to get him back by hiding his shoes. Such pettiness. "We in?" He asked, Natsu just finishing.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't get why we had to sneak in though! Either one of us could've easily blasted that door down!" He shouted, causing Lucy and Happy to shush him. As Lucy climbed into the window, Happy re-explained it to the stubborn dragon-slayer.

"We don't want the army against us!"

"But we're not doing anything wrong!"

"Natsu, we're breaking and entering to destroy property."

"Oh, right." He nimbly crawled in after Lucy, Happy and Shizuo following. As they emerged into the room, they recognized an old storeroom. However, they were happy to see a small row of books along one wall. Perhaps they could find Daybreak already!As the others messed around, Happy now wearing a skull and scaring Lucy, Shizuo poked his head out of the door frame, glancing up and down the hallway. "Hey, guys! Look at this!" Natsu exclaimed quietly. He held up a book he'd obtained from an chest under a pile of rugs. Lucy, distracted from the shelf of book walked over and accepted his gift. he flipped through the pages, brow furrowing in confusion.

"Huh? It's just a list of names, in the middle. All the other pages are blank. What is this?" Her frown deepened. "Hey, Shizuo. Isn't this the guy you were talking about?" Curiously, he glanced back at her. "Izaya Orihara?"

'That bastard? Why is he in that book?!" He growled, wondering the connection between Everlue and him. The door frame he held in one hand loudly cracked and splintered under the pressure of his grip. "I don't recognize any of the other, though. Weird." She stuck it in her pocket, promising herself to check it out fully later. There might have been something she missed. "Anyway, you find Daybreak?" He asked, but she merely shook her head.

"It's not surprising, really. he probably has it somewhere safer, if someone is willing to pay 2,000,000 jewels to destroy it." Lucy put her finger to her chin. Shizuo waved his hand.

"Come on, lets get going!" He pushed open the door. "I'd like to just get the book and get out. They began the search. A bathroom, with a golden toilet shaped as Everlue's head. Creepy. A kitchen. A weird room full of frozen, hanging meat. A bedroom (With ropes tied to the bedposts. Shizuo quickly closed the door to this room.). "What the hell are we doing? This mansion is huge, we can't check every room, and every book in it!" He growled, his anger rising. That wasn't good. Lucy quickly shushed him, along with Ntsu who began to speak up as well.

"We've gotta be quiet!" She quieted their complaints. "Heh, thinking about it," She put her hands together in the common ninja position, with both index fingers pointed upwards. " We're like ninjas!" This filled Natsu and Happy's eyes with stars, causing them to exclaim with a happy sort-of noise.

"Nin..." Natsu slowly wrapped his scarf around his head, leaving only his eyes visible.

"...jas?!" Happy pulled his backpack over his head, completely blocking his vision but making him happy. Both put their hands into the same position that Lucy had, and began dancing around, whispering "nin" while doing so. Suddenly, their fun was interrupted by the cracking of stone behind them. Exploding from the ground (Which doesn't make any sense, as they were on the second floor) came the enormous woman they had first seen outside of the mansion, along with a whole gang of very ugly women.

"Intruders detected!" One shouted, waving her weapon through the air.

"We've found the ugly woman and her friends!" Another pointed out Lucy, whom collapsed onto the floor in physical pain.

"Prepare to be expelled." The largest woman announced, eyes glowing. As Lucy tried to not break into tears, Shizuo got into a fighting stance. However, in front of them slid Natsu and Happy, both still pretending to be ninjas. "Nin, Nin! NINJA!"

"Take this!" Natsu put his hands together in the same gesture, while striking a pose of standing on one foot with the other bent and touching his standing leg. Shizuo gave a Lucy a hard stare.

"Why the hell did you mention that." He looked back at the two morons. "Happy, you're facing the wrong way!" The small cat jumped and spun around, sweating in his bag.

"T-thanks!" He got into the same position as Natsu. It was obvious this wan't the first time the two had done something like this.

Natsu concentrated. "Flame no jutsu..." He began, pausing for dramatic affect. Unfortunately, he didn't have time before the enormous maid leaped into the air.

"Flying Virgo slam!" She landed heavily on Natsu, cracking the ground beneath them. The other, equally ugly maids cheered.

"Yeah, Virgo-"

"YOUR'RE ANNOYING!" Shizuo slammed his fist into the first, and she flew back into the larger group, sending them all flying across the mansion. He turned angrily to see Natsu slowly lifting the fat maid up.

"O-oi, Shizuo!" He grinned. "Catch!" He used all his strength to throw the maid at his blond friend, whose eyes widened at the challenge.

"NO WAY!" He leapt up into the air, lifting his leg straight up. As Virgo appeared below him, he dropped quickly, delivering a viscous axe kick. Virgo let out a yelp as she slammed into and through the ground, before disappearing in a flash. "A-ah! I didn't... Wait, she wasn't human." He blew out a relieved breath, terrified he had accidentally killed someone. Again. "Lets keep looking..." He leaped over the railing, dropping down the the first floor. Those impressive looking doors were awfully suspicious. Natsu led Happy and followed, leaving Lucy to wonder at the celestial spirit.

"Virgo...That was one of the twelve gold keys!" She muttered to herself. "I can't let someone like Everlue use one of the zodiac like this. Even if it's..." Her mind flashed back to the disgusting spirit. "...Her."

"Hey, Lucy! What're you doing? Come on!" She glanced down to see Natsu waving his arms, shouting to her. She rolled her eyes. "Coming!" They pushed through the grandiose door into an impressive library. "Whoa, this guy likes books!" He glanced down at Happy, his bag still on his head. He gently pulled it off, and Happy blinked in surprise and uncomfortably at the sudden light change.

"Oh, wow! How will we ever find Daybreak though?" Happy asked, forlorn. Shizuo shrugged. Guess we just gotta search. That, or burn down the whole library and hope that it's actually in here." He paused, seriously debating which option was better. Lucy furiously shook her head.

"No! No way, I want to know why that rich guy wanted to destroy that book so badly. Aren't you even a little curious?! Shizuo, at least. I know Natsu and Happy don't care." Shizuo paused, wondering if he did care.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Lucy paused, looking down. She'd hoped to at least convince him. "In any case, if we burn the library, we will probably burn down the whole place. And the whole reason we snuck in was NOT to do that." He growled, already scanning book titles. "We'll cross the bridge of what to do when we get it." He purposefully didn't say "Burn that bridge." With this, the small group began searching.

"Hey, I found a dirty book! I should probably put this back." Natsu exclaimed, pushing a book back into the wall.

"A book of fish!" Happy stuck the book into his backpack. Everlue wouldn't miss it.

"What the...? An entire book series on "mustache trimming?" Shizuo shook his head, throwing the book over his shoulder.

"_How To Tell A Woman You Love Her_? _Why Fish Have Bones?" _She couldn't believe this guy. "We'll never find it."

"Found it!" Natsu held up a golden, sparkling book. Lucy spun, dashed over, and snatched the book from his hands. "I can't believe it!" She held up Daybreak. "You really did! And it's by..." He eyes widened in recognition and shock. "...Kemu Zaleon?! No way!"

"Who? Happy asked, his head tilting to the side. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Kemu Zaleon is my favorite author. I thought I had read all his books, but..." She gazed at it, her mind made up. "No way are we burning this!" Natsu's eyes widened. A flame leapt up, covering his hand.

"No way. We came to burn it, so we will!" Shizuo put his arm across Natsu's path, blocking him. "Oi, Shizuo! What th-"

Shizuo shushed him. "We have the book. Now lets go." Natsu started, angry that he interrupted him.

"You're not going anywhere." The disembodied voice freaked out the younger of the three mages, while Natsu and Shizuo got into a fighting stance. "You know, that's the last book that no-good author ever wrote. It's garbage." The voice gained a body as two massive bookshelves slowly swung open, revealing a secret passage. Four figures appeared from the passage, the short Everlue, two men, one short holding an enormous frying pan and another taller one, and finally, one with a simple bow and quiver. Everlue gave a disgusting grin. "Meet The Vanish Brothers and Jernote The Archer."

"They'll be your punishers for tonight."


	7. Battle in The Mansion Of Everlue!

**I own naught, for I am naught without the lifeblood people call "anime." But mainly Durarara! and Fairy Tail, both of which to all rights I decree go.**

"They'll be your punishers for tonight."

The guy with the bow, Jernote, laughed obnoxiously. "Is this all, Everlue? A few kids and their cat? Bwahahaha!"

Everlue ignored him. "I was wondering why you came here, Fairies. But for Daybreak? The only reason I keep that trash is because I am the main character!" He laughed. "It's so bad, its probably why the idiot killed himself in the end." Everlue laughed, angering Lucy. Suddenly, she thought of a way out of it.

"Hey, if it's so bad, I can keep it, right?" She mustered the most innocent look she could, but it only angered Everlue.

"No way! No way no way no way no way! It's mine!" Shouted, stomping the ground. All the mercenaries and Guild members watched awkwardly. It reminded Shizuo of a spoiled kid having tantrum. Natsu punched his hands together, in conclusion.

"Then we just burn it!" He held up a burning fist, but Lucy shied away, protecting the books with both arms.

"Wait! Um, um, at least let me read it first!" Lucy drops to the ground, already flipping through the book. All stare at her in confusion, before realizing what she was doing.

"RIGHT NOW!" Was the general statement by all but Shizuo.

Shizuo glared at the opposite group. "Who do you want?" He asked Natsu, beside him whom grinned.

"I want the weird guy with the pan. It looks like you can cook up some _big _food with that! He reasoned, salivating. The older Vanish Brother, hearing this, twitched in irritation.

"Okay, I'll take the jack-ass with the bow." The called out jack-ass took great offense to this. His response was to stride up, directly in Shizuo's face. Shizuo's eye twitched in irritation."Hey, what ar-"

"Who you callin' JACK-ASS, jack-ass?" He growled, spittle flying into Shizuo's face. His eye twitched again. Jernote began roughly poking Shizuo's chest. "Now I don't know who you are, but I HAVE YOU KNOW! I am a pro-fessional mercenary!" He grinned smugly. "Now, are you going to do the smart thing and leave, or am I-" He was cut off when he was sent flying across the room, slamming into a bookshelf and spilling dozens of books to the ground.

"Hey, what is this...? Natsu, Shizuo! Buy me some time! I think this book holds a secret!" Lucy flipped through the pages as quickly as possible.

"Right, Lucy." He called out to the girl. "We'll figure out the book later. Right now, you and Happy go. Natsu and I will take care of these losers." She gave an affirmative nod, before dashing out of the room.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted, agreeing with the blond mage. "Come on, lets go!" He dodges a swipe by the larger brother easily. "Lets take this into a bigger place!" Natsu broke through the wall, into the large main-room, leaving Shizuo, Jernote, and Everlue alone.

"Hey hey! Blondie!" Jernote pushed the small pile of books off of his chest, glaring at Shizuo. Everlue stared at the door Lucy left through, thinking deeply to himself. Rather suddenly, he speaks to the mercenaries.

"You take care of these weaklings! I will go after the girl!" He began to sink into the ground. "Oh, and here is Virgo!" He lifted up a golden key. "Open, Gate of The Maiden!" A magic circle appeared in front of the key, and in a purple flash of light, Virgo suddenly burst up from the ground. He was now almost completely submerged underground. "Virgo! Help the mercenaries beat them up!"

"Yes, Master!" She turned to Shizuo, and seemed to recognize him. Glaring, she bent down, prepared to rush him. Opposite her Jernote aimed an arrow.

"Arrow Magic!" As he held back the arrow, it suddenly burst into fire. "Flaming Burst!" Shizuo easily dodged the flaming arrow, years of battling Izaya coming in useful. The missed arrow shot past him and dug into the much slower and bigger target Virgo. "Shi-" His foul language was cut off by another group of books fell on top of him, drowning him in pages.

"This is just sad." As Virgo ran up, he sidestepped her slow punch. Perhaps if she were smaller, she'd be harder to fight, faster. Or if she had a stronger summoner. The strength of the mage affects the strength of the spirit, and Everlue is pretty weak. He spun and slammed his fist into her gut, sending her flying back and through the wall. out of sight, out of mind. He turned to Jernote. So far, Shizuo hadn't actually used any magic, just his natural strength. Jernote pushed himself angrily up.

"Arrow Magic-" He was cut off by an enormous explosion going off, breaking every window in the mansion with a deafening crash. Shizuo had a feeling if he checked, Natsu would be the cause of it. "Arrow Magic, Triple..." He pulled back three glowing red arrows. Shizuo pulled thin, black gloves from his pocket. Might as well use them. "Bombings!"Letting them loose, he sent the three arrows streaking towards Shizuo. He had aimed them all in different places, only one directly headed for Shizuo. That way, if he tried to dodge another one would hit him instead. however, Shizuo held up his now gloved hands to protect his head, and took the arrow head on. It exploded with great force, seemingly merging with the other explosions that went off near to it, sending Shizuo flying backwards through the wall. Jernote laughed, feeling the over-confident mage finally got what was coming for him.

"Stupid! No-one's ever survived that, and you just tried to block it! God, there are some...dumb...pe...ople..." He slowly trailed off, seeing the dark figure push through the smoke.

"150%!" Shizuo dashed forward, strength increase affecting his speed along with his striking power. He ducked underneath a desperate swing of a bow, and delivered a cracking uppercut directly to the poor mercenary's jaw. A huge rush of air blew throughout the room, a result from the mighty blow. He hung in midair for a split second, but that was all Shizuo needed as he spun around and delivered a fierce kick into the side of Jernote. The mage taking the beating coughed up blood, seriously regretting taking this guy on as he flew backwards, through the wall and outside of the mansion. As a final insult, God decided he would be best if he found himself embedded in a large tree.

Shizuo easily followed, lighting a cigarette as he left through the large hole. Jernote spit out a glob of blood, his eyes rolled back. "Bas...tard..." He finally lost conscious still embedded deep in the splintered wood. Shizuo took a breath of his cigarette, turned from the unconscious archer, just in time to see the entire mansion collapsing.

"Goddammit Natsu," He could see him, Happy, and Lucy standing in front of the mansion, watching it's slow crumble."Why do you have to go overboard on everything?" He began his slow walk to what remained of the front of the mansion.

"Hey, Shizuo!" Natsu waved his hand in the air, calling him over unnecessarily. "Look at what Lucy did! Hahaha, she really is a Fairy Tail wizard, huh?!"

"M-me? I did this?" Lucy asked unbelieving, knowing it really wasn't her fault. Shizuo shook hs head, before remembering why they were there.

"Lucy do you have the book?" She nodded, holding up the golden book.

"I also have..." She held up a golden key. "THIS! Virgo's key!" Shizuo sweat dropped, wondering is she would ever be used. "I'll make a contract later, right now lets go get Kaby! We've got something important to tell him."

_At "Kaby's Mansion."_

Shizuo closed the door behind him, not wanting to listen to Kaby's sob story. Also, the old man didn't like cigarettes. As he stood in front of the mansion, he had already figured out that it wasn't Kaby's. There were too many obvious clues that it wasn't. After a while of leaning against the front wall, he recognized someone. "No way..." He began to jog after the quickly retreating figure.

"Hey, Celty!"

* * *

Lucy glanced around, looking for the tall mage. "Hey, didn't hey say he'd be right outside?" She asked her partner Natsu. He searched with his eyes, using his hand as a shade from the sun.

"Yeah, he did...Where the heck is he?" He took in a deep breath through his nose. "Hmmm, come on, he went this way." He took off, Lucy barely keeping up.

"Hey, wait-up!" She followed Natsu to a small cafe terrace.

"He's here somewhere, but there's to many smells to discern him, but earlier I smelled someone else along with him." Suddenly he realized what smells were blocking him, and he began to salivate. "Mmm, char-grilled..." The saliva began to drip down his chin.

"Ew." Lucy pulled her eyes from Natsu, and searched the outside terrace. There! By the back wall, Shizuo talking to someone. Someone wearing a black, skin-tight suit. By the shape, it was obviously a woman. On her head was an odd helmet, yellow with a black visor and two protruding angles from the top that reminded her of cat ears. Shizuo was in a deep conversation, so he didn't notice her arrive. "Shizuo, you left. Who's this?"

He turned in surprise, before giving her a smile. "Lucy, meet Celty Sturluson. Celty, Lucy Heatfilia." Lucy watched as Celty slowly raised her hands, gripping the sides of the helmet. she pushed upward, and revealed what was under.

"Hello there, Lucy. Good to meet you."


	8. The Black Rider's Return! Celty The Mage

**I own nothing, all rights go to Fairy tail and Durarara!**

"Hello there, Lucy. Good to meet you." The pretty lady said, her short auburn hair managing to stay in place despite the helmet. "As Shizuo so rudely told you, I'm Celty." she gave him a joking grin, and he rolled his eyes. It was then, as she leaned over to him did she notice something weird. There was a terrible scar around her neck, reaching around from the very front to the back. She didn't pry.

"You probably have heard of her, she's called The Black Rider by most." Shizuo mentioned off-handedly.

"Black Rider? It sounds familiar, but I'm not from around here." Lucy muttered, thinking back. She was great at half-remembering stuff, she's found. "Do you know Natsu?" She was curious, as she didn't know how much Celty had been in Shizuo's life. Celty put a finger to her chin.

"Natsu? Hah, who doesn't?" She joked. She thought back when she had last seen everyone. Three years ago. "How's Happy doing? Sassy and dramatic as usual?" Lucy nodded, and Celty grinned. "Good to hear." She looked back at Shizuo, still smiling. "Man, it really is good to see you again."

"How's Shinra doing?" Celty nodded, knowing of the doctor.

"He's okay..." She seemed awkward. "Things have been awkward though. Even though we were childhood friends, he's been weird since I got back. Well, weirder than usual." Her hand strayed and unconsciously rubbed her helmet beside her. "I don't know why." she said sadly. Shizuo watched her for a moment, before graciously changing the subject.

"What happened to that suit of armor you used to wear?" She looked down, at the outfit she wore.

"Ah, I just got tired of it. It has the same protection, but it's easier to wear, quieter, and best of all, sleeker. Not to mention everyone thought I was a guy." She chuckled, remembering the faces when she revealed she was a girl. She perked up. "Hey, mind if I come with you guys? I wanna see Fairy Tail again, been a while, you know?" Her eyes lit up. "Aw man, can't wait to see Mira, Erza, Cana and Lisanna again!" Shizuo froze, suddenly remembering.

"Lisanna?" Lucy muttered, the name unfamiliar. Shizuo shook his head at Lucy, Celty unknowing as she turned to Lucy.

"Yeah, you know. Oh, have she and Natsu finally gotten together?" She looked back at Shizuo, whom was now solemn. She didn't notice, not at first."We made bets, remember? Before I struck out, on my own." She finally noticed Shizuo's look. "Oh no..." She shook her head. "What happened?" Shizuo looked down, before his gaze found Lucy.

"Can you go back to Natsu? I gotta talk to her. Don't mention Lisanna though, OK?" She nodded, albeit reluctantly. When she left, Shizuo turned to the now fearful Celty. "Celty..."

* * *

The trip back was quiet. At first, Natsu was happy to see Celty, but quickly saw something was wrong. He was smart enough to realize the reason why, thinking of how she didn't know about Lisanna's death. He was grateful no-one mentioned her though. It brought up painful memories. Oh, and he was also motion sick in the cab.

Shizuo regretted having to tell Celty. Even though it was much better than her finding out herself, or mentioning it around Natsu, it hurt to tell her and ruin the mood. He remembered how well the two got along.

Celty, while she missed her dearly,most of her sadness felt for Natsu. Those two were much closer. They even had Happy together!

Lucy was confused. Who was Lisanna? Why was everyone so sad? Did she leave Fairy Tail for some reason? However, she felt like she couldn't ask. It was obviously a very touchy subject.

"Hey, look." Natsu spoke up when the cab finally shuddered to a stop. "It's obvious why we're all like this. But," He paused, struggling for the right words. "It's over now, and we can't exactly have you return to Fairy Tail sad." He took a deep breath, before forcing a smile.

"He's right." Celty agreed, determined.

"Celty-" Shizuo spoke up, but Celty cut him off.

"No Shizuo. I'll grieve later." She clenched her fist. "For right now..." She pushed open the door to Magnolia. "I plan to have fun!"

* * *

"Haha, wow, nothing's changed!" celty marveled at the city with a nostalgic smile. "Sorry I didn't come to see you before, guys. I only just got back, and I had to check up on Ikebukuro first." Shizuo waved a hand, not caring, and Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Ah, whatever. You're here now, right?" The dragon-slayer joked, running ahead. "Come one, Fairy Tail is close!" It was quick to reach the guild, even though it was on the other side of town. Natsu, in his usual entrance, kicked open the doors, calling out a greeting.

"Hey guys, back already?"

"Yeah, Gray just got back himself."

Natsu perked at his version of Izaya. "The stripper is here?" This caught the attention of Gray.

"Hey, hey! Stripper?!" Suddenly, both were literally butting heads in anger. "What does that mean, Flame-Brain?!"

"EEH, droopy eyes? You're that dumb?" The pulled back, just to butt heads again, growling in anger. Rather spontaneously, Gray pulled back, causing Natsu to fall to the ground in surprise.

"Hold it mouth-breather. I figured I warn you. Erza's coming back." Natsu's insult quickly died, and was rapidly replaced with fear.

"E-Erza?" He stammered, imagining the Armored Fairy. Lucy piped up, gasping in excitement.

"Wow, really? So soon? Huh, guess you'll be able to see her before you go after all, huh Celty?" Shizuo asked, causing a silence to envelope the guild.

"C-Celty?!" Was the general shout, all members recognizing the woman. They all jumped up and stole her from their group, pulling the poor girl into the center of the guild.

Mirajane laughed as she walked up. "Hey, Celty. Cana is at her house right now, but she should show up soon. in any case, it's great to see you again!" Celty stared at her, stupefied.

"M-Mirajane? But you're so..." She searched desperately for the words. In her mind's eye, she compared the Mira she knew to the Mira she saw now. "...refined..." She eventually thought of a word, causing Mira to give a small giggle.

"Refined? That's a good word for it." Celty laughed more relaxed now, figuring it would be easy enough to adjust to the new Mirajane.

"Oh yeah, where's Makarov?" She asked, glancing around for the old guild master. By now, the rest of the guild had settled back down, chatting to one another.

"Oh, master Makarov? He's at the guild conference."Celty nodded, understanding. As the two were reminiscing, Lucy turned to Shizuo.

"So, what's Erza like?" Before Shizuo could answer, Natsu, Gray, and Happy all slid in front of him.

"She's terrifying."

"Horrible."

"In terms of scariness, she's a real monster."

"She could knock over a mountain with a single kick!"

"I heard it was three mountains."

"No, that's an exaggeration. It's more like _two _mountains." Lucy shivered at the image in her head. A woman who could knock down two mountains with a single kick? She wasn't so sure she wanted to meet Erza now. Shizuo knocked his knuckles into Gray and Natsu's heads lightly. Well, lightly for him. It was still strong enough to throw the two mages into the ground.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, glancing at the terrified Lucy. "You'll know what she's really like when she shows up. Seems gossip travels faster than trains nowadays." He seemed to remember something. "Hey, Natsu didn't accept the money, did he?" Lucy shook her head sadly. "Not surprised. Did he figure out it wasn't their house?"

She blinked in confusion. "How did you know?" She blanched. "You didn't smell them also?" Shizuo laughed.

"No, but all their pictures weren't of them, along with a bunch of other stuff. It was pretty obvious, to be honest." He shrugged, not really caring about his perception levels. "It doesn't matter though. We gotta get a job." He walked over to the job board. Mirajane popped over to talk.

"Oh yeah, since the Master is at the conference, just tell me if you find a job you're interested in."

"Will do, Mirajane."

"Hold on droopy eyes; Shizuo! Let Lucy choose! We chose the last, so its fair if she does this time!" Natsu shouted before returning to butt heads with his rival.

"What do you mean? You guys know full well our team is disbanded." She glowered at them. "You didn't need me, just a blonde." Natsu finally walked away from Gray, their dispute put on hold.

"That's not the only reason. You're cool!" He glare didn't lighten, obviously not buying it." Sneakily, Loke slid up to Lucy, speaking up when he was close enough. Natsu's argument with Gray was put off of hold and they were at it again.

Shizuo turned back to the job board as Loke ran off, dashing through the main doors to the guild. Obviously he found out that Lucy was a Celestial Spirit mage. He looked around at the guild, everyone having fun. That weird dancing guy, Vijeeter dancing. Wakaba and Macao happily chatting. It was a nice atmosphere to live in.

"GUYS!" Loke bursts through the door, sweating. "WE HAVE A PROBLEM...it's Erza!"

**Wow, it's really weird writing and thinking of Celty with a head. Especially her personality, for some reason. **


	9. Chat On The Train To Eisenwald

**All rights go to their owners**.

"WE HAVE A PROBLEM...it's Erza!" The entire guild froze in fear at the idea of the approaching warrior. Celty, whom had been talking to the recently returned Cana, turned in surprise.

"Erza?!"

"Already?!"

"Oh man, I'm so dead..." Macao sweated, not easily forgetting his screw-up. Natsu and Gray had forgotten their previous dispute, in favor of dreading the red haired mage. Loke dashed into the guild, hiding under a table. Slowly approached large crashes, each sounding like something extremely heavy was being dropped.

"Those are her footsteps! Definitely."

"Judging by those reactions, she must be one powerful wizard..." Lucy muttered to herself, but Mirajane overheard.

"I think it's safe to say that she's the strongest female member in Fairy Tail." Celty visibly saddened at the words from Mirajane. She easily remembered when Mirajane would die before she said that. Lucy's eyes widened as a dark figure slowly approached. She had blood red hari that only reached her shoulders, and wore a suit of armor and a blue skirt. An odd combination, but it worked. The most notable thing about her was the enormous object she held above her head.

Placing it heavily beside her, one of the guild members spoke up. "O-oi, Erza. What is that?"

"The horn of a monster I killed. The village decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." She turned sharply, glaring at him. "Do you have a problem with it?" The guild member shied away, sweating profusely ad murmuring something. Erza scanned the guild, picking out reprimands.

"Vijiteer, dance outside. Cana, don't drink in that position." She glanced at Shizuo and both gave a mutual nod. Seeing her friend, sh widened her eyes at Celty. However, she decided that reprimanding the guild members was more important right now. "Nab. get a job." Finally, she turned to Macao. "Macao..." There was a long pause before she turned away, sighing.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Erza ignored him turning to Celty And Shizuo.

"Shizuo, Celty, it's good to see you. Although I must admit, a surprise." Celty gave return smile.

"Yeah, it's good to see you as well." Erza gave a smile, before remembering why she was there.

"Ah, is Natsu and Gray here?" She turned to see the two locked in arms, acting like two best friends.

"O-of course, Erza! Just getting a long as usual!" Gray stammered, both profusely sweating in fear. Natsu could only get out a high pitched "aye" in agreement. She smiled, continuing. "That's good. Just remember, even the closest of friends can argue sometimes. That being said, it's always a welcome sight to see you two." Natsu gave a terrified grin. "Aye!" Erza smiled, but then turned serious, a 180 degree change. "Listen, I have a favor to ask. Normally I would consult the Master first, but I heard something on my job I feel is of utmost importance. Will you help me? Natsu, Gray, Shizuo, and now Celty?" There was a long pause as Natsu and Gray stared at each other, hating the idea, but knowing that against Erza they didn't have a choice.

"All of us, join a team?" Celty murmured. She glanced over to Mirajane, telling Lucy something. "I'm not actually a part of Fairy Tail, but I doubt Makarov would mind. I'm in." Celty nodded, giving Erza her consent.

Shizuo shrugged. "It's a bit over-kill, but I'll do it." He glanced at Natsu and Gray. "I have a feeling that they're joining as well." Natsu looked back at Erza, and although she had civilly asked, he still feared saying "no." Besides, Erza needing help? It was exiting! Even if droopy eyes was coming along.

* * *

"A six person team. It's a lot, isn't it? Plus a cat." Celty asked. She had never really been a part of a guild, but she understood basic things about them. Lucy nodded, trying to ignore the arguing ice and fire mage.

"Yeah, the most I've ever seen was four." She sweat-dropped at the two's antics. Slowly, they began gathering the attention of everyone who passed by with their insults and challenges. "I don't know them, I don't know them, I don't know them..." as if convincing herself of that would cause it to come true. Happy, sitting next to her, happily munched on a fish.

"Why _are_ you here, Lucy?" He asked curiously. She gave a dry laugh.

"I promised Mira to stop them from fighting when Erza wasn't watching..." She looked up. Shizuo was deep in thought, and Celty didn't want to get between the two mages. "I had hoped that Shizuo and Celty would help, but..." She shook her head, knowing she had been foolish to expect help from those two. Her thoughts were interrupted by Shizuo greeting the wizard in armor.

"Hey, Erza." A bemused eyebrow was raised at the sight of her luggage. He wasn't sure they could fit all that onto the train... "Not slacking in the "prepared department," I see." Lucy stared at the amount of luggage in shock, as Erza turned to see Gray and Natsu getting along as usual in her presence. She nodded, apparently happy at the two "getting along." However, the instant she turned both turned with anger and vigor usually reserved for the worst of enemies. "Shizuo, Celty. Ah, and you must be Lucy," She glanced back to see Natsu and Gray doing a happy friendship dance that ended as soon as she looked away. "The girl who took down a mercenary Vulcan with just her pinkie."

Lucy froze up, sweating profusely and clutching Plue, her celestial spirit pet."Yes, it'll be good to have you along. Thank you for coming."

"M-my pleasure..." She managed to choke out, despite knowing that she couldn't even hope to live up to her now _very _high expectations. Rather suddenly, Natsu broke into their conversation.

"Erza, I'll come with you, but on one condition!" Shizuo perked up, curious, and Celty tilted her head at the dragon-slayer, unsure what he was going to propose. Despite the ignorance of these two, Gray seemed to know where he was going with this. He managed to get out a warning "hey" before Natsu continued, encouraged by Erza's curious glance. "That you fight me when we get back!" Erza turned fully towards him, pleasantly surprised as Gray attempted to change his mind. However, Natsu wasn't one to go back on decisions, no matter how dumb they were.

Shizuo turned away, feeling he really should have seen the challenge coming. Celty, however, seemed shocked, not having expected it at all. She was away for three years."I don't know why you're so surprised. He's Natsu, after all." Celty seemed to calm down, realizing the absolute truth to the simple statement.

She waved her hand, as if swatting away an annoying fly called her previous disbelief. "Yeah, you're right..." She sighed, watching as Erza accepted the challenge. "Still, he really should know better then to challenge Erza, of all people. You or, well, maybe just I would at least see what he had before going all out." She jumped slightly at the piercing train whistle, breaking through her thoughts and startling her.

Erza was arguing with a conductor, pointing at her luggage and then at the train. It was less an argument, more an aggressive command to get her luggage aboard the train, while the conductor meekly came up with excuses as to why they couldn't. Erza swiftly won, a dangerous glint appearing in her eye. The conductor, surprisingly perceptive, noticed this and relented to her onslaught.

"Well, we'd better get on. We don't want to be left behind." Erza was now pulling the reluctant Natsu along, Lucy and Gray trailing quickly behind.

"You coming? Erza's telling us what's up in the car." Gray motioned them to get on.

**_After Erza's explanation of Lullaby, a mysterious object sought after by the dark guild, Eisenwald..._**

There was a period of silence after the grim story. Erza obviously blamed herself, not having attacked the guild members when she could have. Lucy decided to ask something that had been bothering her. The entire group took up two sets of seats, across the cabin's walkway from each other. Lucy sat alone, Natsu previously there now unconscious in Erza's lap. Gray sat in the seat opposite Celty and Shizuo, whom sat together.

"So, if it's not rude, do you mind me asking what magic you use?" Erza smiled at her curiosity.

"Erza's magic is really pretty!" Happy munched on a fish he had produced from nowhere. "It makes enemies bleed a lot!" Lucy sweat-dropped, while Celty gave a small laugh.

Erza took a small bite of her luscious cake. "Personally," She glanced up at Gray, using Natsu's head as a table for her plate. "I think Gray's magic is prettier." He blinked in surprise.

"You think?" Holding out his fists, a blue magic appeared in front of him, accompanied by a burst of cold air. Opening his fist, he held in his palm the Fairy tail symbol made of finely sculpted ice. "Ice magic." The symbol floated out of his hand, across the isle and stopped in front of Lucy, impressing her. "Celty's magic is like mine, but it looks a lot more threatening, but beautiful too, in it's own way."

Taking this as her cue, Celty held up her palm facing the roof of the car. A deep black circle appeared underneath her hand, moving as though it were alive. The circle deformed into lines of shadow, climbing up the sides of her hand and forming a small black, swirling cloud. A second later, the tendrils dispersed, leaving behind a miniature horse in her hand. It seemed to be smoking, lines of black, smoke-like shadow seeping off of it.

For a moment, Lucy thought it just as a statue, at least before it began moving. It's minuscule head shook, throwing it's mane around and disrupting it's steady flow of shadow for a moment. It gave a insignificant neigh, before trotting around in her palm. "That's amazing!" Leaning across the isle, the two met in the middle. She held out her index finger, looking to Celty for permission. After a nod, she slowly stroked it's back, her finger running over the delicate shadow animal. "It feels almost... cold, but still alive. And it's so _soft. _Does it have a name?"

Celty gave a happy nod. "Yeah, his name is Shooter. When he's full sized, he can run as fast as the train and up walls." Shizuo turned in surprise at Shooter's new-found speed. "As I got stronger, so did Shooter. I can make other living stuff, but I'm definitely most comfortable with Shooter as a horse."

"Ah, man. I'm jealous Celty." Shizuo closed his eyes, and Celty sheepishly looked away at the praise.

"Thanks... although, you're magic isn't exactly unimpressive." Shooter deformed into shadows, once again swirling around itself. However, this time when the shadows dispersed, a miniature hawk perched in it's place. it was about bigger than Celty's clenched fist, causing her to place him on her shoulder for easy holding. "The smaller they are, the less magic it takes to keep it up. But inanimate stuff I can make and pretty much forget about, like Shizuo's gloves, or my clothes." She tugged at her clothes, and a small section came apart, rearing backwards, and in doing so revealed that it was made up of shadowy tendrils.

"Ah, miss, would you liiii..." The waiter trailed off, the pitcher of water in his hand forgotten. He continued staring at her with a small amount of blood beginning to appear from a nostril.

"What's wrong?" She asked, not quite sure. Shizuo groaned.

"Celty, your shirt..." She suddenly realized that when she pulled apart the tendrils to show the others, she had revealed quite a bit of her milky flesh. Blushing, it snapped back into place, and she quickly formed a hood from shadows out of embarrassment. The natural shadows formed from the hood concealed her face, and the waiter, equally embarrassed, walked away quickly.

"Whoops." Gray looked pointedly out the window.

**_Onibas Station..._**

"So are the Eisenwald still here?" Gray asked, walking from the train along with the rest of the group. Erza shrugged, speaking up while pulling her enormous luggage.

"I don't know. It's why we're here, right?" Erza answered, not giving a real response to the question.

"It's going to take forever." Lucy moaned, but Celty determinedly clenched her fist, Shooter giving a confidant cry on her shoulder.

"We'll do it anyway! This Lullaby thing could be bad." She glanced around. "Right N..." Her search became more fervent. "Where's Natsu?"

"Ah crap." Shizuo slammed his palm into the center of his forehead.

* * *

"Shooter! Let's go!" Shadows swirled around Celty, encompassing her, forming horse Shooter underneath. Shizuo turned to Erza.

"Get on with Celty, I'll power the Magic-mobile!" As Shizuo jumped aboard and clasped the band around his wrist, ignoring the complaints of Erza, Celty twitcvhed nervously.

"Actually... Shooter can only take so much weight... and, well, your armor is heavy, so he'd be faster with Gray or Lucy." Celty treaded lightly, not wanting to offend the S-class wizard, but she hadn't need to worry. Erza nodded in understanding, instead ordering Lucy to get aboard Shooter. She did so, albeit quite awkwardly, never having been on a horse. Once Shooter had his passengers, he reared in excitement, already feeling the urge to race the strange magic-fueled machine.

"OK! Ready, Gray? Lucy?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go save flame-brain!"


End file.
